1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a measuring system for detection of substances emitted or perspired through the skin, in particular alcohol, by means of a detection system responding to the substances.
2. Background Description
Precisely in the fields of foodstuff analysis and medicine, there is a constant need for new, easy to handle, reliable analyzing methods for detection of the widest variety of substances. In some fields of application there is also the need for the related analyzing equipment to be easy to transport, to make on-site analysis possible. In addition, the criterion of cost often plays a role, and for this reason, processes and measuring equipment that are particularly inexpensive to operate are also in demand.
For traffic control by the police, a simple, reliable and adequately precise test for a quick assessment of blood alcohol level during road checks is still being sought. The test for blood alcohol level via the breath conducted thus far firstly presupposes the active cooperation of the driver and in addition, it can be considerably distorted by numerous outside influences.
The technical problem on which the invention is based consists in first finding in general, a reliable, easy to handle, sufficiently precise analyzing process for quantitative determination of small quantities of substances in a solution or in a gas phase with suitable detectors, that is appropriate to indirectly determine the blood alcohol level.
A further technical problem of the invention consists in developing for this process a measuring system that is as transportable as possible, and easy and safe to operate.